Randall Boggs
'''Randall Boggs' is the main antagonist in Monster's, Inc.. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. He is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot was failed due to Sulley being sent by Mike after closing hours to recover paperwork to turn them into the desk after Mike forgot to turn them in and stumbled upon the kid, whom Sulley nicknames her Boo. After Mike and Sulley are exiled, Randall and Waternoose go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, as well as pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall then attacks Sulley and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. However, when Mike gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to his apology, he throws a snowball at him, but it hits Randall instead, and that is when the two partners realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a choke-hold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then destroyed to prevent Randall from coming back. ''Laugh Floor Comic Miniseries However, in the Laugh Floor comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world, despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the forth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (an antagonist of Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being the Prospector. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains *Randall might return in the upcoming prequel. as he was hinted by veteran Disney and Pixar animator Floyd Norman as he tweeted in his twitter account "Welcome back, Mike and Sully, we've missed you. Yeah, you too, Randall" *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters